This invention relates to apparatus for use in machine shops and the like for holding workpieces while performing machining or other operations thereon.
In tool and die shops, for example, it is necessary to perform numerous different machining operations, such as drilling, grinding, sharpening, cutting and the like on various workpieces, which may be in different sizes and may be of different forms such as round stock, or stock of flat, square or other configuration. It is generally necessary properly and accurately to support a workpiece while one or other such operation is being performed, and workpiece holders are used for such purposes.
The present invention seeks to provide workpiece holding apparatus which is adaptable for holding or positioning diverse forms and sizes of workpieces in varying positions suitable for performing different operations thereon, thereby economizing on the amount of equipment required for workpiece holding purposes in workshops and the like.